


Pearl, Fuse With Me, I'm Fucking Short.

by thewonderchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, happy birthday katie!!!, sweet sweet pearlmethyst, that good fusion boyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderchild/pseuds/thewonderchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is too short to do mundane tasks so she has to get Pearl to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl, Fuse With Me, I'm Fucking Short.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my main lesbian Katie!! Happy birthday my guy!!!

"Wanna fuse?"  
Amethyst had come to Pearl on a rainy day to ask this specific question. There wasn't a mission, Jasper hadn't shown up, there was no apparent reason to fuse today.  
"Erm, why?"  
"If I'm gonna be totally honest with you, there's a jar in the kitchen and I can't reach it."  
"Shapeshifting?"  
"So, is that a no on the fusion thing?"  
Pearl looked down her nose at Amethyst, a hint of blue on her cheeks. "Not necessarily. Come on."  
Once she turned around, Amethyst pumped a fist. She could finally eat that peanut butter Garnet hid three years ago.

One didn't necessarily need music to fuse, Pearl figured, but it was always a nice touch. Luckily, Greg had found some old piano records he didn't need and Pearl was (surprisingly) the first to take them off his hands. "Wow, nice selection, P. Really gives this place an ambiance."  
They were in the living room. A piano track from three decades ago couldn't "give an ambiance" if it's life depended on it. But, Pearl elected to ignore that. It's the thought that counts, right?  
Dancing was always a nice way to pass the time, and it certainly helped that Pearl had time aplenty. She twirled and dipped and leaped her way towards Amethyst as she slid and rolled towards Pearl. By the time they reached each other, they were completely in sync. Just one last dip from Amethyst - without hitting Pearl's head on the floor, mind you - did the trick, and the two of them disappeared.

What was she supposed to do? Opal couldn't remember. Well, whatever it was, it couldn't have been that important. Not if she couldn't remember. And why was she in the living room? She was last in her room, right? How long was she out? It was sunny when she left, so it must have been awhile. Just as she reached the door, the warp pad woke up with its usual loud ring.  
"Hello, Opal. Do you remember Peridot?" Garnet motioned to a small, pointy gem next to her. She looked vaguely familiar.  
"Hello Periwinkle. Pleasure to see you again. Have you seen a jar? I think I'm looking for one."  
Periwinkle didn't seem to like that. "Uh, what? Pearl, Amethyst, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, I haven't seen them recently either. Maybe they're in my room with the jar! I'll go check!"


End file.
